


Someone Special

by bloodyboxers



Category: Sinister (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time with a guy, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboxers/pseuds/bloodyboxers
Summary: Tracy keeps leaving for the weekends with the kids after begging for Ellison to drop the case and his increasingly worry that she'll leave with the kids starts to become a reality and the only person around to comfort him is his Deputy So-and-So.
Relationships: Ellison Oswalt & Deputy So and So, Ellison Oswalt/Deputy So and So
Kudos: 2





	Someone Special

It was Friday night and Tracy had left with Trevor and Ashley for the weekend. Something they had concerningly been doing a lot lately. Deputy So-and-So was at Ellison's house.  
Deputy So-and-So smelled the air "Mr Oswalt I didn't know you smoked"  
"I needed it" Ellison replied sitting on the couch, staring blankly at a picture of Bughuul's symbol in one hand and a glass of whisky in the other. Deputy So-and-So sits next to Ellison and looks at the picture with him.  
"Hey, have you been feeling okay?" He asks. Ellison doesn't respond and takes another sip of his whisky. Deputy So-and-So gently starts to gently take the picture from Ellison.  
"Let's put this down" He says softly.  
"No!" Ellison says pulling it away quickly "I need this I-" Ellison goes to talk but his words are all slurred and Deputy So-and-So can't make out what he said.  
"Mr Oswalt-" He starts to say.  
"No!" Ellison yells standing up and dropping the picture "You don't even fucking know!" He says putting his finger in Deputy So-and-So's face, his words are extremely slurred.  
"Hey c'mon" Deputy So-and-So stands up and puts his arm around Ellison. They both sit down, Ellison resting his head on Deputy So-and-So's shoulder.  
"I-I'm sorry" Ellison starts "It's jus-" He stops himself and turns his head away.  
"Mr Osw-" Ellison begins to vomit everywhere on the floor "Ohhhh yep, get it all out" Deputy So-and-So says rubbing Ellison's back. After a few more seconds of throwing up Ellison turns and spills the whisky all over Deputy So-and-So's lap.   
"Mr Oswalt!" Deputy So-and-So says in shock before Ellison passes out, his head landing in Deputy So-and-So's lap. He sits their for a second looking at Ellison's face, the face he had dreamt about ever since Kentucky Blood. He starts to run his fingers through Ellison's hair and feels himself getting hard against Ellison's face.  
 _Fuck!_ He thinks to himself. Deputy So-and-So gently lifts up Ellison's head and lays it on the couch. He stands up and wipes the whisky off the surface of his pants. He tries to flex his leg or think of something else to get rid of his erection but nothing works. He lets out a sigh and begins to lift Ellison up from the couch. It's a struggle and he almost drops Ellison or hit his head on something but Deputy So-and-So eventually gets Ellison into his bed.

The next day the deputy knocked on Ellison's door at noon. After a few moments of waiting Ellison opened the door, looking a lot better than he did the night before. Deputy So-and-So was shocked at how good he looked.  
"Hey man sorry I'm not really in the mood t-" Ellison starts to say quickly and nervously, remembering the fool he had made out of himself the night prior.  
"No no! I was just coming around to check up on you" Deputy So-and-So says. Ellison looks taken aback.  
"Oh" He says "Well come in then" Deputy So-and-So walks into the house. After a few seconds of awkward silence Ellison addresses the elephant in the room.  
"Was I mess last night?" He asks sheepishly. The deputy laughs a bit.  
"Yeah well you threw up on the carpet which you probably figured out this morning" Deputy So-and-So doesn't mention him passing out in his lap, avoiding to jog Ellison's memory of Deputy So-and-So's hard dick rubbing against his face. "And I think that's it" Ellison notices the deputy's pants.  
"Oh shit! Did I do that?" Ellison gets closer and points to the whisky stain he had made on Ellison's pants last night. "Sorry about that"  
"No no don't worry about it man it's fine" The deputy replies.   
"Wait you didn't change pants?" Ellison asks teasingly.  
"No I took them off I just put them back on, I don't really have any other uniform pants" Deputy So-and-So responds defensively. Ellison lets out a chuckle. "So how are you feeling?" The deputy asks Ellison.  
"Uhhh well I've been better" Ellison pauses for a moment "I wa-" He cuts himself short "Actually never mind" He turns away.  
"Mr Oswalt?" The deputy asks.  
"You can call me Ellison if you'd like" Ellison says.  
"Oh okay thank you Mr Osw- I mean Ellison" Deputy So-and-So says. He gets a radio signal from the sheriff. "Sorry I have to go now, see you around! Hope you feel better!" He says while walking out of the house. Ellison catches himself staring at the deputy's ass as he runs to his police car. Ellison rubs his eyes and goes to his office to grab more whisky.

It was around midnight when Deputy So-and-So got a call from Ellison.  
"Heyyy I ne-" Ellison is extremely drunk and the deputy can't make out what he's saying.  
"Mr Oswalt what are you saying?" He asks. The deputy's question is only meant with more drunk rambling from Ellison. Deputy So-and-So quickly goes over to Ellison's house to see what's going on with him.  
Deputy So-and-So walks into Ellison's house.   
"Mr Os- Ellison?" The deputy calls out.   
"Heyy" Ellison says to the deputy from his couch. Deputy So-and-So walks over and sits on a chair across from him.  
"Mr Oswalt what's the matter? I-" He starts.  
"Deputy this house" Ellison looks around and whispers "it's fucked up" The deputy looks at him puzzled.  
"Mr Oswalt how much have you had to drink?" Deputy So-and-So asks. Ellison starts to laugh. He leans over and drunkenly puts his hand on the deputy's thigh. Deputy So-and-So tenses up, shocked but also turned on by Ellison's firm hand on his leg.  
"I need to drink to get through this fucking nightmare" He says.  
"No, no, no, you d-don't" Deputy So-and-So stutters out, Ellison's hand squeezing his thigh. Ellison leans back bites his lip and looks the deputy up and down and smiles.  
"Well what else can I do?" He asks slouching down drunkenly.  
"L-Look I'm not sure but if there is anything I could do to help I'd do it gladly" Deputy So-and-So says "But if not mayb-" Ellison cuts the deputy off by leaning over and whispering into his ear.  
"Stay the night" Deputy So-and-So looks shocked.  
"W-Wait what?" He asks. Ellison leans back.  
"Sorry sorry that was stupid" He says.  
"No I'd be more than happy to stay the night!" The deputy says "I-If it helps you that is" Ellison smirks and licks his lips.   
Ellison puts on TV while Deputy So-and-So gets him a glass of water. The deputy goes to give it to him.  
"Thanks man" Ellison says.  
"No problem" Deputy So-and-So says, sitting down on the couch. After a few minutes of watching TV Deputy So-and-So notices Ellison's leg bouncing.  
"Ellison do you need to go uh relieve yourself?" He asks.  
"Yes I do" Ellison responds still sitting down. The deputy looks at him confused for a few seconds. "I'm too scared to go anywhere in this house alone at night anymore"  
"Well maybe I could come with you? Only if you're like fine with that though I woul-" Deputy So-and-So gets cut off by Ellison standing up and saying.  
"C'mon then let's go"   
Deputy So-and-So turns on the lights for Ellison.  
"You can go now if you want" Ellison says.  
"Yep okay" The deputy says and walks back to the living room. When Ellison doesn't come back after a few minutes the deputy begins to worry.  
"Ellison?" He calls out. After hearing no response he gets up and goes to check on Ellison.   
"Mr-" Deputy So-and-So goes to ask before looking down the hall. The bathroom door was open, Ellison was sitting down, pants and underwear around his ankles, jerking off his long erect cock. He was letting out little moans but trying to stop himself by biting his tongue.   
"Ghh!" Ellison starts to moan loudly and his eyes close as his hot sticky semen shoots in the air and runs down his shaft. Ellison opens his eyes and a very erect Deputy So-and-So quickly ducks out of site.  
Deputy So-and-So sits back down on the couch, the tip of his dick sticky and wet with precum. After a few minutes Ellison stumbles back into the living room drunkenly. He looks at the deputy.  
"I'm gonna go to sleep now" He says drunkly in a slur of words and goes to walk to his bedroom.  
"Oh okay, good night" Deputy So-and-So says "Wait where would you like me to sleep?"  
Ellison stops and turns around "On the couch or anywhere you want" Ellison replies and starts to walk away again "Maybe you could even come join me in the bed" He laughs to himself. Deputy So-and-So decides to sleep on the couch, even though he'd much rather be in bed with Ellison.

The next morning Deputy So-and-So wakes up with a raging hard on. He debates whether he should take care of it or just leave it. He sighs deciding to leave it. The deputy walks into the kitchen where Ellison was at the dining table passed out with a coffee in front of him. Ellison hears the deputy walk in and he looks up.  
"Good morning" He says sounding still a bit drunk.  
"Morning Mr Osw- Ellison sorry" Deputy So-and-So responds. Ellison sees the deputy's erect penis.  
"Morning wood?" He asks.  
"Well I uh-" Deputy So-and-So says "Well yeah" He sounds a bit embarrased. Ellison giggles to himself.  
"Don't worry happens to the best of us" Ellison says a bit drunkenly "Well all of us with d-" The deputy grabs the coffee mug.  
"Ellison are you drinking already?!" He asks.  
"What!? No never. Well maybe but I would've already been down a few cups, but since you're here" Ellison pauses "You're really saving my ass, so please stay"  
"Okay I will but only on one condition" The deputy says taking the coffee mug and tipping it out in the sink "No more heavy drinking"  
"Hey that's expensive man!" Ellison says, there's a short silence "Fine fine I'll stop" He rubs his eyes and lays his head back down on the table.

Later that day after the deputy had finished up at work and Ellison spent the day fighting his urges it was night time again and they were both ready for bed after eating some takeout.  
"Hey you can jump into my bed if you want and I can just sleep on the couch" Ellison offers.  
"No no! It's okay really, I'm fine Mr Oswalt" Deputy So-and-So says.  
"You sure?" Ellison asks.  
"Yep I'm sure" The deputy says.  
"Well if you change your mind I'll be sleeping in the living room as well tonight, I'll just lay out a matress" Ellison pauses for a second "I can't stand it in that fucking room"  
Deputy So-and-So yawns and nods tiredly "Of course Ellison you do whatever makes you most comfortable"  
"Thanks" Ellison says and goes to grab a spare matress from a different room. The deputy laid watching the TV for a bit before Ellison came back in with the matress and went to sleep. Ellison liked to keep the lights and TV on to have some background noise and brightness since he was terrified of the dark. After a few hours Deputy So-and-So decided to go to sleep. For a moment the deputy pondered the thought of going to sleep in Ellison's bed. What was he thinking? Of course he wanted to. He began to sneak into Ellison's room but looked back.   
_What if he wakes up from a nightmare though?_ He thinks to himself. _Hopefully he'll wake me up and I'll be able to go calm him_  
Deputy So-and-So falls into Ellison's bed. He smells the bed smelling that familiar scent but this time it was much stronger. The deputy turns over and looks to see a bunch of very used socks and used tissues next to some lube on the floor. Deputy So-and-So feels himself get hard and slips his hand down into his boxers to start touching himself. He starts to slowly jerk his cock with the pants still on before hearing screaming from the living room. The deputy quickly stands up and rushes into the living room to see Ellison rocking backwards and forwards screaming and crying about seeing a man in the TV reflection.  
"Hey hey! What's the matter?" Deputy So-and-So rushes and sits down next to Ellison on his knees.   
"I-I saw h-him" Ellison says through sobbing while pointing to the TV.  
"Ellison have you been drinking aga-?" The deputy goes to ask.  
"NO I HAVEN'T BEEN FUCKING DRINKING ALRIGHT LISTEN TO ME!" Ellison snaps "I CAN'T I FUCKING SAW HIM HE WAS RIGHT THERE!" He points to the TV.  
"I-In the TV?" Deputy So-and-So asks.  
"Yes! He was in the reflection sitting down on the couch staring at me!" Ellison says tears running down his face. He quickly looks in the deputy's eyes "S-Stay with me please I can't sleep alone anymore"  
"O-Okay I will" Deputy So-and-So says calmly "Where would you like to sleep?" He asks soothingly.  
"M-My bed please" Ellison says.  
"Okay" Deputy So-and-So says softly into his ear. He stands up and puts his hand out to help Ellison up. Ellison takes it but once they start walking back to his room he doesn't let go. Ellison lays down in his bed, still holding onto the deputy's hand for dear life.  
"You can lay down too if you want" He says shakily. Deputy So-and-So lays next to Ellison and both of them still holding their hands they fall asleep next to each other.


End file.
